Anime on Titan Volume 1: Genesis
by kageminekitty
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada wakes up to find himself in a new world, upon meeting the hooded woman: Ruby and Black Knight Lelouch, Tsuna finds out that if he wants to get home, he will have to survive, work with the makeshift team formed by Bleach's Kisuke Urahara, Tsuna REALLY has a lot to wish for.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I do not own anything that is featured in this current Fanfiction and am gaining no prophet from it_

"Tsuna.." a young sounding voice faded inside his head. "Wake up, Dame Tsuna." it repeated.

Tsuna opened his eyes to find himself in a desserted landscape, he sat up and looked around scouting the area for any kind of civilisation. He shook his head causing his brown, spiked hair to fix itself. "Hey, Reborn, where are we?" Tsuna asked, his brown eyes fixed to a small baby wearign a black suit with an Italian looking hair style, mafia hat and small green lizard all sitting amonst his abnormally large head. Reborn looked at Tsuna with a blank smile. "No idea." He replied calmly and casually. "EEEEEEEHHHH!?" Tsuna panicked. "You have no idea where we are? AT ALL!?" Tsuna yelled to Reborn who remained unphased and motionless. "Nope." Reborn responded. "Although..." Reborn continued.

"A-Although?" Tsuna asked sounding scared, tears almost escaping his eyes.

"You might want to keep your voice down." Reborn responded. Pondering this, a shadow enveloped the sun covering Tsuna and Reborn in a shadow. Tsuna looked up wide eyed and jaw dropped to see what looked like a giant human without any skin, showing only it's muscle look down at them. "Uh... Uh..." Tsuna tried containing himself as the giant reached for him. "EEEEIIIIIIII!" Tsuna squeed in mass panic unable to move from where he was now standing.

As the giants large hand reached towards Tsuna, he was whisked away from it's grasp as well as Reborn. Tsuna lookes to his rescuer, a young girl who wore a black and red Gothic lolita dress, who's face was concealed by a red hooded cloak with two crosses at the collar. She turned to face the giant and stood there motionless as the giant turned to face her. It reached for her alightly faster than it did Tsuna. Angrier too. The girl shoves Tsuna back farther, reached behind her and pulled out an object which looked like it extended into a block coloured red and black sniper rifle. At the clanging sound caused by the girls rifle shooting a bullet into the giants hand causing it to withdraw in pain letting out a ground shaking roar, The girl twirled the rifle between her hands as it unfolded and shifted into what looked like a red, black scythe with a silver under blade while still maintaining it's rifle like qualities. "EH!?" Tsuna shrieked as he looked at the blade of the scythe. "How did she-?" He interrupted himself as the girl jumped into the air, onto the giants hand and proceeded to run up the arm of it. Tsuna watched in amazement, then looked to Reborn. "We have to help her!" Tsuna demanded. "Can't you hit me with a rebuke bullet?" He then asked.

"Nope." Reborn responded calmly almost like he was enjoying Tsuna's panic.

"What? Why not!?" Tsuna questioned Reborn almost furious yet scared and with a feeling of uselessness.

"Because..." Reborn began. "Humans normally die when shot in the head." Reborn finished smugly almost grinning. "We don't even know if the bullets work here." He finished. Tsuna siged. The woman fell to the ground as the giant feel after her, but her blade was clean. She looked up to a black Mecha that looked like a black ninja with a black and gold pointed chest and what appeared to be wings, claws and a cannon that retracted back into it's chest.

"WHAT THE HELL LELOUCH?!" The girl looked up as her hood fell revealing her light grey eyes and black hair which became red as it fell to her shoulders. "I HAD THAT ONE IN THE BAG!" she yelled to the mecha again. "Please." A male voice bellowed, it sounded dark and slightly sinister. The cockpit of the mecha opened and a tall, slender man with jet black hair and purple eyes stood from the opened cockpit and looked down at her. "You were taking too long, Ruby. Why is that anyway?" Lelouch asked. he looked to Tsuna and Reborn and smirked. "Saving the boy and baby were we?" Lelouch smirked at his own question.

"You couldn't just expect me to let that Titan get them, could you?" Ruby fired back.

"Well, Technically Kisuke said not to leave any casualties behind, however, he doesn't have to know does he?" Lelouch kept his gaze to Tsuna the entire time.  
"Lelouch." Ruby said, almost shaken by the words that came from the boy. Tsuna looked to each of them with no clue what was going on, he did notice that the two were wearing a uniform of sorts, well, Lelouch was, he wore a white jumpsuit and brown jacket with what looked like blocks filled with weapons attached to either side of his legs. and shield looking crests on the shoulders and back. Lelouch sighed in annoyance. "Alright then. We will take him to Kisuke." Lelouch replied before sitting himself back on the chair. "Just make sure he doesn't slow you down!" He yelled as the cockpit shut and the black mecha took off.

"UGH!" Ruby yelled in stress and rage. "Dammit Lelouch!" she then shouted before letting out a sigh. "Come on you two." she said slightly frustrated. "Kisuke can help you i'm sure." She said as she threw her red hood over her head covering her face before walking off to which Tsuna and Reborn followed.

_AN: OK this is just a test, i think it was ok considering i am using only what i know of Attack on Titan. Risky and stupid i know, but please tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed it ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby and Tsuna entered the base of operations. Ruby first, Tsuna following her. Ruby looked around and pulled her hood down. "We're back, Kisuke." Ruby stated. things were silent for a moment, then the sound of clogs tapping on the ground could be heard leaving Tsuna in an unwanted suspence.

A tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes,a white hat with green stripes covering it, a brown coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath walked in the room from the doorway just opposite them. he carried a traditional Japanese white fan in his hand and a cane in the other. "Welcome back, Ruby. how did it go?" he asked calmy raising his eyes to her.

"Inconclusive, as usual." Ruby began. "It disappeared again." She finished.

"I see." Kisuke replied pondering Ruby's statement. "Where's Lel-"

"Dammit!" Lelouch shouted as he entered the room in only a pair of black longue trousers. "I know i left it a little late but how hard is it to get a freaking black uniform!?" Lelouch asked with a slightly raised voice. "This is the 10th time i have asked and i'm still stuck with white." Lelouch finished calming diwn a little. Kisuke looked towards Lelouch. "Creating a uniform from scratch is a long process, Lelouch. You will have to wait a little longer, considering Titan attacks have become more freqent in the past few days." Kisuke stated to Lelouch.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!?" Tsuna whailed to everyone who then turned to face him. "Where are we?" Tsuna asked in a slightly calmer tone... and i use the term calmer VERY loosely. "Where indeed." Kisuke simply replied. "To be honest..." he began again. "I have absolutely no idea." he finished calmly.

"So you have NO IDEA what's going on!?" Tsuna cried out to Kisuke.

"I never said that." Kisuke replied darkly as he turned to a computer that was simplt the moniter, keyboard mouse and power unit arranged accordingly on the floor. Kisuke sat in front of it and began tapping away at the keys and clicking on it. "From what i can tell..." Kisuke began. "We have been transported to another universe, which explains why Benihime has been powerless since i got here."

"I see." Reborn stated while sitting on Tsuna's shoulder. he turned his head to Tsuna. "Told ya so." Reborn said to Tsuna mockingly.

"T-Then... what do i have to do?" Tsuna asked.

"An introduction would be nice." Lelouch answered for him. "I mean you know who we are, yet we know nothing about you." Lelouch then continued.

"Yeah, that would be a start." Kisuke added calmly.

"I-I am"  
"Sawada Tsunayoushi, or Tsuna for short." Reborn interrupted. "He is the 10th boss of Vongola." Reborn then finished. "R-Reborn! you could have left that out." Tsuna stated quietly to which Reborn just sat on his shoulder, eyes wide open but snoaring quietly. "Did he just..." Lelouch pointed to Reborn who was now asleep while sitting up with his eyes open. Tsuna sighed in anoyance. "Yep."

"OK." Kisuke said suddenly as he stood up. "Tsuna, was it?" Kisuke asked. "I would like you to join us." He then requested.

"D-Doing?" Tsuna questioned.

"We need as many people as we can to fight the Titans and yes, that means the huge ass thing that you met today."

"B-But I can't fight!" Tsuna yelped. "Especially without my powers!" he finished. Kisuke smirked at Tsuna's response. "Well then..." He began. "We will just have to help you get them back." He finished calmly yet somewhat sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisuke, Lelouch, Ruby and Tsuna stood around a trap door located between the four of them. Kisuke knelt down, put his fan in his pocket and opened the door upward. He looked to Tsuna and smiled. "Lead the way new guy." He demanded. Tsuna obayed and climbed down the ladder. Ruby followed, then Lelouch, the Kisuke going last.

The four reached the bottom of the ladder. Tsuna first, then the rest in the order they descended down the ladder. Tsuna looked to two girls, one wearing black, the other wearing yellow. The two clashed like no tomorrow, both just as fast and increasing in speed.

"Blake, Yang!" Kisuke called out to them. "Come welcome the new guy." The two paused and then approached Kisuke. "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He will be training with you." Kisuke said casually. Clearly he had done this before. "WHAT!?" Tsuna yelped in shock. "But i can't even go into Hyper Dying Will mode!" Tsuna defended.

"Yes you can." Reborn respended as he waddled towards Tsuna and handed him a box. "Take two of these before your fight. You'll be okay then." Reborn demanded. Tsuna just stood there looking to Reborn. "You could have told me sooner." Tsuna sighed.

"You never asked." Reborn replied bluntly.

"Ready Tsuna?" Kisuke asked looking towards Tsuna smiling.

"N-Not really." Tsuna answered shakingly. "J-Just let me-"

"Start." Kisuke's demanded.

Mere seconds passed as Tsuna was sent into a giant boulder that broke as he went through it, the rubble landed on him. Kisuke turned to Yang who had her right fist outstretched and steaming after making a shot from her yellow shotgun gauntlets. "Huh." Kisuke observed. "I guess true opponents don't wait." He finished.

As the smoke began to clear, a bright orange flame was waving on Tsuna's head. The smoke cleared vealing Tsuna's Orange eyes and a blank yet serious expression. "Yang." He caleld out to her calmly as he began walking towards her. "Is that really the best you can do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna stood there, orange flame upon his head staring at Yang coldly with his bright orange eyes. Yang froze fir a second. There was no way Tsuna could have got up from that! "Uh..." Yang heasitated. "No!" Yang then called out as she took stance ready to fight. Tsuna ran towards her ready to counter with a chop strike. He drew ever closer with his right hand in a chopping position, charging towards her. He swung the chop down ready to strike. Yang guarded causing Tsuna's hand to collide with her gauntlet. There was a moment of silence.

Tsuna's flame suddenly faded. He then made a face that was indescribably, yet showed just how much pain soared through his right arm. "EEEEEEEEIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna yelped in pain and he sat where he was holding his hand in pain. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Tsuna yelled out to Reborn tearry eyed. "It seems you have to train in making it last longer again." Reborn said just as calmly as ever. "That. Or the impact was such a shock that you were forced out of Hyper Dying Will mode." Reborn finished. "HOW DOES THAT WORK!?" Tsuna yelled disheartened and still in an intense amount of pain. Reborn smiled a little, and darkly to. "Because the writer of this fic wants you to suffer so his readers have something to laugh at." Reborn answered.

"EH!?" Everyone else shouted.

"How did Reborn come up with that?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess the writer just wants to break the fourth wall a little." Kisuke responded with a chuckle. And yes... you have no idea how right you are Kisuke. "Well, i'm certain we will find out." Kisuke replied.

A little while after, Tsuna sat down looking at his hand which had now recovered. and by recovered. i mean it didn't feel like his bones were vibrating more than the string of a bass guitar.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration..." Tsuna sighed.

Yeah... not really, Dame-Tsuna.  
"USAIII!" Tsuna shouted at me.

Kisuke walked up to Tsuna. "Well." he began. "Turns out you have to train to sustain the Hyper Dying Will mode, as this is a different universe to the one it comes from." Kisuke began.

Tsuna sighed. "Then... The bullets?"

Reborn waddles next to Kisuke. "Same thing, being in a different universe, the Dying will Pellets work as they create the Dying Will modes through an internal source. The bullets aren external source that activates the modes through a cause that would commonly kill: A shot to the forehead and since humans generally die when shot in the head, that may be the case here and in any other universe but our own." He answered.

"I-I see..." Tsuna bowed his head.

"Don't fight for now." Reborn then demanded. "Just focus on staying active while in the state, same as when we took on the Varia." He then finished.

"Understood." Tsuna sighed.

"Yang." Kisuke called. "Next time, focus on keeping Tsuna moving. We will save the fighting for later. After we have finished off his... surprise." Kisuke ordered.

"Right!" Yang replied eagerly.

Tsuna sighed again. "This will not end well."

Oh Tsuna, you have NO idea...

"EHHH!? W-What's THAT supposed to mean!?"

You'll find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna and Yang had been constantly fighting for days on end. If you consider Yang throwing a barrage of bullets and empowered punches Tsuna's way while he evades them in an attempt to survive then this is n every way, a fight. Tsuna had started getting tired, yet his flame had not died out.

"It seems that Tsuna is getting back into the swing of things." Reborn commented.

"You mean he used to be beter than this?" Kisuke asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. He could last for hours." Reborm replied with a smug grin of pride.

"The readers are gonna interperate that statement in many different ways. I hope you realise that." Kisuke grinned.

Well, Kisuke, that is kinda what i was going for.

"Because you just love twisting things don't you?" Kisuke asked.

CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE STORY!? Anyway. Tsuna had only just fallen to his knees in weakness and tire. He put his fist to the ground, panting heavily. "No... Not yet..." Tsuna said to himself. "I can do this..." He continued as he stood once again.

"Okay take five... or fifty... Perhaps fifty seems more appropriate." Kisuke suggested in a demanding way. Tsuna's flame faded and his eyes faded back to their original brown colour. "Tsuna." Kisuke said in a more serious tone. "Come with me." He demanded as he began to walk to the ladder. Tsuna followed.

"What is it, Kisuke?" Tsuna asked attempting to keep calm.

"Reborn tells me you have no weapon anymore, correct?" Tsuna looked down.

"That's right."

"Well..." Kisuke began. "I have something for you. Come up." Kisuke demanded as he climbed the ladder to which Tsuna once again followed.

When they got to the top, Tsuna looked around almost instinctivly. "What am i looking at?" Tsuna asked in confusion. "Wait..." Tsuna then interrupted himself coming to a realization. "Where's Reborn?" He asked turning to Kisuke.

"Reborn?" Kisuke looked confused, then clocked on to the name. "OH! You mean that little baby in a suit?" Kisuke laughed mockingly. "He's out looking for that ring that seems to have fallen off your finger. Tsuna looked surprised. "HUH!?" He looked down at his right hand to find that the ring was not on his finger, like it was before he woke up on the floor just a few chapters ago. Tsuna looked back up to Kisuke disappointed. "Hey. Not to worry. I'm sure he will find it." Kisuke reassured him. "Anyway in the meantime, i have something else for you." Kisuke then said followed by him picking up a suitcase and handing it to him. "Changing room is just to the right." He then stated with a smile and edged Tsuna in that direction.

Tsuna came out five mintes later wearing the white top and trousers, jetpacks at the legs and the black straps over the rest of the body and finished with the brown jacket with the shield like logo on the shoulders and back. "Uh.." Tsuna began. "I'm not 100% sure about this." Tsuna commented nervously.

"Oh relax Tsuna." Kisuke ordered defensively. "You'll grow to love it." He finished.

"Ok... So he gets a new suit... and yet i am STILL waiting for my black one!?" A familiar voice shouted. Tsuna and Kisuke turn to face an angered Lelouch who just stepped out of the shower, towel around his lower half. "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!?" Lelouch exploded with rage.

"The suit you requested is custom." Kisuke replied. "I have access to many white ones and found one of Tsuna's size. You really need to calm down. we have someone sleeping." Kisuke then finished.

A young man about the age of 17 stepped out, bright orange hair, brown eyes and a blank expression on his face. he was wearing a simple black long sleeved T-shirt and white trousers. He rubbed the back of his head for a second. Everything was silent... Until...

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT TAKE FOR A GUY TO GET SOME REST AROUND HERE!?" The orange haired 17 year old yelled out in a bigger explosion of rage than Lelouch. "Calm down Ichigo." Kisuke ordered. "Lelouch, the black haired one, just got a little jealous of Tsuna, the one with brown spiked hair because-"  
"I get it, Urahara." Ichigo interrupted impatiently. "Anyway you somewhat introduced me to them before i went for a nap."

"And how do you feel now, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked politely yet seriously.

"A little better. I can now process this whole other universe crap a little more... But how am i going to fight without my powers?" Ichigo asked. Tsuna has a sudden spark of relation to Ichigo. Tsuna considered how well Ichigo handled all of this, seeing a Titan for the first time in ever and finding out you didn't have the means to stop it. Tsuna bowed his head. "He probably did better than me." Tsuna said aloud without realising.

Tsuna looked up to everybody staring at him. "Uh..." Ichigo simply paused...

"Tsuna." Lelouch began. "What the hell are you talking about?

"Ichigo!" a young girl wearing a white dres and jacket, long white hair tied to the right twirls out and sees him. "Glad to see you're feeling better." she then said with a smile.

"Yeah, much" Ichigo replied. "Thanks White." He smiled back.

"..." she paused for a moment. Then as if no moment passed, WHACK!  
"GAH!" Ichigo yelled. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he asked in a fit of rage.

"It's Weiss, Dumbass!" the girl in White answered in anger.

"Who are you calling dumbass, Princess!?" Ichigo retaliated.

Tsuna sighed and bowed his head. "And another one joins us..."


	6. Chapter 6

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Weiss yelled at Ichigo in blinding rage, her face red from shouting so much. "I TOOK CARE OF YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME!?" She continued just as lou as before. "LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU ONLY TOLD ME ONCE LITTLE MISS FAIRY CAKES!" Ichigo defended.

"ONCE IS ALL IT SHOULD TAKE CARROT TOP!" Weiss shouted. Tsuna looked to Ichigo and Weiss as they traded insults in a blind rage. "They both have quite the vocal capacity, right, Tsuna?" Kisuke grinned to him.

"Uh... Sure..." Tsuna simply responded. He did not want to disagree with anyone at this pont, since if things were to escalate, he had no means of defending himself should he be caught in the crossfire.

"Okay, okay!" Kisuke yelled calmly. "That's enough." Kisuke then looked to Ichigo. "You have training to do. Without your Shinigami powers you have no means of combat for the time being, so you must be trained to use that same suit to fight the Titans." Kisuke ordered pointing towards Tsuna.

"So he gets one too?" Lelouch protested.

"His is not black, Lelouch." Kisuke responded to Lelouch not even looking at him.

"Yeah, that's all well and good and all." Ichigo began. "But you forgot one little detail." He then finished. "And that would be?" Kisuke asked with slight confusion.

"What the hell is a Titan?" Ichigo asked sounding frustrated. just then, a thunder clap was heard in the distance. "A thunder storm?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"No..." Kisuke responded in concern. "Ruby, Lelouch! You guys handle that, call as soon as backup is needed." Kisuke ordered. Lelouch and Ruby saluted.

"Yes sir!" They both called just before heading out of the door.

"I could go to!" Yang protested.  
"No, Yang." Kisuke declined. "I need you here to continue training Tsuna." He then ordered.

"But he's no fun." Yang complained.

"What about me?" Weiss questioned slightly jealous.

"You get the WONDERFUL joy of training Ichigo." Kisuke said as he grinned mockingly. "Now stop complaining, you will all have a chance. But for now you two are needed here... We don't want a repeat of what hapened to Kallen Kozuki, do we?" Kisuke's tone grew cold as the name was mentioned. Yang and Weiss bowed their heads. Tsuna however had no idea what this meant. "Uh... What happened to Kallen?" Tsuna asked in a way that seemed like he was trying to be tackful, yet failed epically at the seams. "It's still hard to talk about, Tsuna. We still haven't found her after she took off in her mech." Kisuke bowed his head. "Lets not talk about this anymore, Tsuna." Kisuke said coldly as he walked past Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Yang called cheerfully as she patted his back sending a shock through his spine.

"HNNNNGH!" Tsuna yelled out trying to surpress the pain.

"We have training to do!" Yang called out excitedly as she steped past him and span to face him walking backwards towards the ladder.

"Uh..." Tsuna said lost for words as Yang was getting closer to the ladder. "Yang careful!" Tsuna called out as he ran towards her. "Why?" Yang asked in confusion. "I'm gonna be ok-AHH!" Yang overstepped and fell. In reflex, Tsuna reached out and grabed her hand falling with her due to the weight distribution being against him.

As the two fell to the floor, Tsuna pulles Yang closer to him and spun until his back was facing the floor. The two crashed to the floor leaving smoke in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

As the smoke cleared, Yang was laying over an unconscious Tsuna. She just lay there silent for a second or two blushing deeply. As she was about to move, Tsuna's eyes slowly opened. In the heat of the moment, Yang raised her arm and struck at Tsuna sending him soaring 20 feet across the training field the only thing stopping him was the boulder he connected with which then shattered.

"Huh!? WHA!?" Tsuna shot up then held his head in agony. "GAH!" Tsuna grunted in pain.

"Uh!" Yang reacted in a shocked manner. "I'm sorry!" Yang pleaded feeling guilty about the current event.

"Uh..." Tsuna grunted as he stood up and dusted himself off. "It's fine." Tsuna responded. Kisuke stepped down the ladder. "Well now the dust has settled. No pun intended." Kisuke began. "We can continue." He finished. He then looked to Tsuna. "Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes. after a second an orange flame sparked on his head. He then opened his now bright orange eyes. "I'm ready." Tsuna said blankly. Yang responded to this by taking a stance as her yellow bracelets extended and shifted covering her forearm.

As Tsuna and Yang were getting ready to fight, Weiss and Ichigo were climbing down the ladder. "Why did i have to come down second?" Ichigo complained.

"Because i'm wearing a dress carrot top!"

"Stop calling me Carrot top!" Ichigo demanded.

"As soon as you stop calling me a fairy!" Weiss retaliated. The two reached the ground. Ichigo wearing his usual Black T-shirt and White trousers with a plain white jacket on. Ichigo watched Tsuna and Yang preparing for battle. "Maybe we should train to." Ichigo stated.

"Maybe." Weiss agreed as she started walking towards the ladder. Ichigo followed. "Wait." Ichigo started. "Did we just agree to something!?" Ichigo raised his voice in confusion. "I think we did." Weiss responded. slightly confused herself.

"Well that's a first." Ichigo commented as he kept walking. What Ichigo didn't know, was that this wouldn't be the last. "Wait... WHAT!?"

Oh... don't worry Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Lelouch soared towards a Titan in his black mech while Ruby began shooting at it. This titan was different. It had armour on making this harder than it could have been. "Ruby." Lelouch began. "Hurry it up down there!" Lelouch ordered.

"I need an opening, so DO YOUR JOB!" Ruby shouted loosing her temper while she was shooting at the armour.

"I'M TRYING!" Lelouch yelled back as he attempted to fly closer to the armoured Titan. To respond. the Titan raised it's hand and whacked Lelouch's mech sending him to the ground. Inside the mech, Lelouch attempted to fix the system. He was tapping away at keys inside. "How did i not see that coming?" Lelouch asked himself in frustration as he continued tapping at the keys to no avail. "DAMMIT!" Lelouch shouted. "Ruby!" He then called out to her. "Sound retreat! I'm down!" He shouted as he used the emergency eject system, sending him and the cockpit flying back to the command base. Ruby ran after him.

Back at the training field, Tsuna was avoiding attacks from Yang left, right and centre. This time, he countered by tackling Yang to the ground. Tsuna looked to Yang as the flame vanished and is eyes reverted back to their original colour. in a seconds thought he jumped off. "I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Tsuna begged for mercy.

"Well done Tsuna." Kisuke called out as he approached him and Yang. "You're almost ready to enter the field. Just a few more days of training and we will see about getting you out there." Kisuke finished as he looked over to Ichigo and Weiss who were clashing swords. "How are you two doing!?" Kisuke yelled over to them. The two stopped clashing and ran over to Kisuke. "Things are going great." Weiss reported. "Just a few more sessions and Carrot top here could be ready for the real deal." Weiss stated with a slight smile.

"Dammit how many times do i have to tell you!? MY NAMES NOT CARROT TOP!" Ichigo shouted at Weiss in anger. "And mine isn't Little miss Fairy cakes yet you still call me that." Weiss answered back. Ichigo froze for a second. "Uh..." Ichigo bowed his head and sighed. "Good point."

As things began to calm down. The upstairs door slamming open. "YOU COULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME!" Ruby yelled so loud that they could hear it from the training field.

"Look who's home!" Kisuke said with slight laughter as he headed to and up the ladder to greet them.

"IF YOU DID YOUR JOB RIGHT I WOULD NOT HAVE HAD TO LEAVE THE SHINKIROU BEHIND!" Lelouch yelled back.

"YOU MEAN YOUR TOY? MAKE ANOTHER!" Ruby yelled out.

"That was a little un-called for, Ruby. Don't you think?" Kisuke asked. "Anyway. Mission Report." Kisuke ordered.

"This one was different." Ruby began. "It had an armour that my bullets couldn't penetrate." She finished.

"And it destroyed the Shinkirou" Lelouch commented.

"Hmm..." Kisuke pondered the information given. "Armour and strong enough to take down the Shinkirou? Lelouch, why did you not use your forcefields?" Kisuke asked.

"I never got a chance to test them, and the Titan caught me off guard." Lelouch defended.

"Ok. Work on an improved Shinkirou. Also, there's something waiting for you in your room." Kisuke said as he flipped his phone which was vibrating in his pocket. "Now... I have to take a call..." he stated as he excused himself and put the phone to his ear. "Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke began.

"Report." The make voice ordered.

"You know we're equal in rank, but things are good." Kisuke answered.

"and, Vongola Juudaime?"

"Progress is going swimmingly, he may be ready to enter the field in a few days. Also, I was looking at the data you sent me." Kisuke entered his room and shut the door.

"What about it?"

"It works. I managed to make it work here, a little differently mind you, but it works."

"Excellent. I'll let you know when i'm coming." The man disconnected the call. Kisuke hung up and flipped his phone shut. He looked at a container which had a faint purple light coming from it. Kisuke sighed. "I hope it works."


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna and the others all climbed the ladder, Yang and Blake at the bottom, then Ichigo and Tsuna at the top. As they all arrived to the surface they found a chair and sat waiting for Kisuke.

Kisuke came out of his room and shut the door behind him. He walked towards them holding a box. "Okay, these are ready for you, Tsuna." Kisuke handed the box to him and then looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo... We gotta talk." Kisuke said to Ichigo in slight stress. Ichigo nodded and stood up following Kisuke's lead.

"I've check every possible way, and i don't see any possible way of restoring your Shinigami powers. Kisuke began sadly. "I see..." Ichigo replied.

"However, you can still fight." Kisuke finished.

"Huh? But how?" Ichigo asked Kisuke in confusion.

"Well lets just say i stole a little more than just a few outfits from the Recon Corps..." Kisuke commented with a smirk and sped up. "Follow me." Ichigo obeyed.

Back at the main room. Tsuna opened the box and looked inside. "No way..." Tsuna said to himself as he strapped on the pair of black and silver leather gloves with a silver X on the back of them inside a silver circle. "X-Gloves?" Tsuna asked what seemed to be the air around him.

"Yup." Reborn said from under him. "You're welcome."

"Y-You did this?" Tsuna asked slightly grateful towards Reborn.

"With help from Kisuke." Reborn replied. "They are used just like your old ones. It's just getting used to them again." He then finished. "Good luck." Reborn stated as he waddled off.

Elsewhere, Kisuke was fitting Ichigo into his Recon Corps gear and uniform. "Well." Kisuke began. "Whaddya think?" He asked with a smile.

"It's comfortable." Ichigo said hesitantly. "I think i can make this work."

"OK." Kisuke said calmly as he clipped Ichigo to what appeared to be a few poles. "You just gotta keep your balance." He finished as he pulled Ichigo off the ground using a handle.

"UH!" Ichigo grunted as he was being pulled up, however he almost easily kept himself upright.

"Very good, you can use the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear quite well..." Kisuke said to himself... "I knew he would have a talent for this." Kisuke finished as he let Ichigo down. Landing on his feet, Ichigo looked to Kisuke who was now unclipping him. "That was easy." Ichigo commented.

"I'm glad." Kisuke bluntly responded as he finished unclipping Ichigo and began to walk. "Let's head up." Kisuke demanded as Ichigo followed him.

Kisuke and Ichigo arrived back into the main room where everyone was talking amongst themselves, except Lelouch who was re-building his Shinkirou from what he had. Tsuna was looking at his X-Gloves wondering when he would start using them.

"How did Ichigo do?" Reborn asked curiously.

"He's a natural, and Tsuna? We managed to make his gloves work, but can he handle them properly, considering?" Kisuke responded.

"We will both see tomorrow. If we overwork him now. He will be no use to us." Reborn answered.

"Alright then. Well done everyone!" Kisuke called out. "Our training is almost complete! Well, Lelouch still needs a new mecha but he'll get there." Kisuke yelled out in pride. "Just remember: We are free flowing and only wear our uniforms when we can." Kisuke added. "We are not officially part of the Recon Corps, so remain incognito until you are called to base, unless trouble issues. In that case, keep your weapons with you at all times, as we have no idea what could happen." Kisuke ordered.

"RIGHT!" Everyone yelled out and stood completely straight.

"No need to be so formal. Dismissed." Kisuke then ordered. The rest obeyed, relaxed and head to their rooms to call it a night.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was on the training ground which Kisuke modified to Ichigo's convenience. there were higher rocks and now even some trees and large mannequins around 15 meters high. Ichigo, Tsuna and Ruby stood just inside the new and improved training field in awe, looking around at the scene.

"Kisuke... How?" Tsuna asked as he turned to face Kisuke.

"I know a guy." Kisuke shrugged. "Anyway this will allow you all to train in using your weapons and abilities to their full advantage." Kisuke announced to everyone. He looked to Tsuna. "Tsuna, with your gloves you are now ready to fight, however you may need to get used to them again. am i correct?" Kisuke asked but then answered himself. "We're gonna find out. Yang!" Kisuke called to her as Yang ran over to him. "Yeah?" Yang asked curiously.

"Are you ready to fight Tsuna?" Kisuke asked facing her. Yang gave a sinister grin.

"I thought you would never ask." Yang answered and threw her arms down to her sides extending her bracelets into their gauntlet form. "You ready kid?" Yang asked intently. Tsuna just stood there trying to find the words to say. "I-uh... I..." Not being able to find the words. Tsuna simply closed his eyes causing the usual orange flame to flicker and ignite on his forehead. This time, something else happened. The X on the back of his gloves glowed orange and burst into the same colour flames as the one upon his head. Tsuna opened his eyes which were now bright orange in colour. He stood there for a second.

"I'm ready."

"Excellent!" Kisuke called out to the two who were ready to fight. He then looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo. I want you to use the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear and take out as many mannequins as you can." Kisuke ordered him.

"Got it." Ichigo responded. "I'll be sure to keep count." Ichigo said as he grabbed two trigger looking things from his sides. "Remember, the weak point is the back of the neck!" Kisuke called out to him. "I know already!" Ichigo yelled back and squeesed the triggers sending two grappling hooks shot out of the silver canisters located at Ichigo's sides. He pulled another trigger and jumped as the back emitted gas that pushed him forward at a great speed. "UWAH!" Ichigo called out in shock as he tried guessing how to maneuver the gear, which he did correctly.

Kisuke looked back to Tsuna and Yang who were staring each other down. "Ready... Begin!" Kisuke gave the call to action. Yang launched herself towards Tsuna ready to strike. Tsuna opened his hands facing his palms down as the orange flames shot him into the air evading the attack. Tsuna then looked down to Yang and launched himself towards her using the flames on his hands as a jet. Yang readied herself and fired another bullet backwards forcing her fist forward connecting with Tsuna's face sending him into the wall.

Tsuna was soaring towards the wall of the training field head first. In reaction he back flipped and landed on the wall with his feet placing his hand in front of him for extra support creating a crater in the wall behind him. Tsuna clenched both hands into fists and shot himself towards her. He aimed his right fist ready to strike back. Ready for the strike, Yang held up her arms over her face in a boxing like defensive stance covering her face. Tsuna's fist connected with Yang's gauntlets. the momentum in the attack and the endurance of Yang's defense caused a small crater to burst around them. The flames on Tsuna's fists burst once more forcing Yang off of her feet and a few feet backwards. Yang slid across the floor at a great speed and stopped when the momentum ran out. Yang stood up, covered in dirt and her gauntlets dented and even slightly cracked. Yang was unable to fight. Tsuna has won, and so easily. Yang looked furious but attempted to swallow her rage knowing that her gauntlets were not unfix-able. "Nicely done kid!" Yang praised him with a smile.

"Well done, Tsuna." Kisuke said as he approached him. Tsuna's flames faded to nothing.

"Uh... Thank you, Kisuke." Tsuna responded slightly nervous. Kisuke looked to Yang who nodded in agreement even though no words were exchanged. "Tsuna." Kisuke began. "You're ready."

Just as things calmed down. Ichigo returned to them via the grappling hooks which snapped back into their holster. Ichigo put his two swords that consisted of his two triggers and a sectioned blade each back into the holsters and flicked a clip pulling the triggers away without the blade. He put the triggers in a different holster and then began. "I only managed to get three." Ichigo said calmly.

"Good enough. Tsuna's ready for the field. You both are." Kisuke smiled as he said this. Ichigo and Tsuna simply nodded.

They all went back up to the surface. When they got into the main room, Yang gave Kisuke her gauntlets to repair and then headed into the bathroom to shower. Lelouch came out of his room happily wearing a black shirt, black trousers and yellow straps with the brown barrier jacket with the shield logos which strangely, had what looked like a top view of Kisuke's hat inside the shield. "I FINALLY HAVE IT!" Lelouch called out happily as he strut around in the new uniform.

"I'm glad you like it. You're welcome by the way." Kisuke responded. "How's your mech?" Kisuke then asked him. "I've finished it for the most part, just gotta do a little testing and then it should be ready for the field." Lelouch answered confidently.

"All good news today then." Kisuke responded. Just then, the alarm sounded. "Good timing. Tsuna, Ichigo, Lelouch! You're up!" Kisuke called out.

"On it!" The three responded as they ran to action.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: "Jyuudaime" translates as "10th"_

Tsuna, Ichigo and Lelouch were just outside the wall in their respective means of combat. Tsuna was flying using the flames from the X-Gloves, Ichigo was swinging using the 3D Maneuver gear and Lelouch was piloting a different mech than his Shinkirou. "Hey, why not use your new one?" Ichigo asked Lelouch as they continued looking for the titan. "It's not ready yet." Lelouch answered. "I still have a little more to do to it yet."

"I see." Ichigo simply commented. Tsuna was flying just behind them. he dived out of the way as a hand thumped down onto the ground sending Tsuna and Ichigo to the floor and Lelouch to a stop.

"I think we found it." Ichigo said looking at the 15 meter giant who was staring right back at him and Tsuna. Tsuna rose to his feet and shot into the air using his flames to propel him upward. Ichigo followed by firing his grappling hooks onto the Titan's arm and reeling himself up the Titan. Ichigo then put the triggers to his holsters and attached the two blades as he charged up his arms. The titan shook Ichigo off with ease and then whacked Tsuna to the ground with a force that knocked Tsuna unconscious.

As the Titan stepped closer to the two of them, a whistling sound was heard followed by explosions causing the Titan to lose balance and fall to the ground which was then followed by the sound of a slash of a sword towards it's neck. The two saviors were standing either side of it. One wearing his white hair in a middle parting with a messy fashion. He was clothed with black jeans, a blue long sleeved top and a white long sleeved over shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was standing next to a boy of the same age as him with short spiked black hair who was carrying a sword over his shoulder. He wore a dark green top and a light blue over shirt with white stripes. forming a checked pattern. He also wore light blue jeans.

The white haired one looked over to Tsuna. "JYUUDAIME!" He called out in fear as he and the short haired one ran to him. "Jyuudaime! Say something!" the white haired one yelled.

"We gotta get him back." Ichigo ordered Lelouch. The white haired one stood up and was suddenly holding 8 sticks of dynamite. "I won't let any of you take Jyuudaime!" He said as the short haired one stopped him. "Relax, Gokudera. They're just trying to help." Gokudera relaxed a little more and picked Tsuna up. "You guys lead the way. I'll carry Jyuudaime." Gokudera demanded. Ichigo and Lelouch nodded simply because they could not afford time to argue. The four headed back to base.

The four had arrived back to the main base and laid Tsuna on the couch. Gokudera sighed. "I hope Jyuudaime will be okay."

"Don't hold your breath." Lelouch said coldly. "He did take quite a fall." Gokudera shot a glare at lelouch and threw his fist across his face. "HOW DARE YOU!" Gokudera shouted as the short haired boy ran behind Gokudera and trapped him in a hold. "LET GO, YAMAMOTO! HE DESERVES WHAT HE'S GONNA GET!" Gokudera shouted as he broke free and threw another punch this time into Lelouch's stomach. Lelouch doubled over holding his stomach in pain. "How dare you doubt Jyuudaime!?" Gokudera yelled in a fit of rage.

"Okay, okay! calm down everyone." Kisuke ordered in a relaxed tone as he stepped into the main room. "What happened?" Kisuke said as he then looked up to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Welcome, boys." He said to them. "Don't worry about Tsuna. Give him a while to rest and he will be fine. Mind introducing yourselves?" Kisuke asked in a demanding tone.

"Hayato Gokudera! The 10th Storm Guardian of Vongola!" Gokudera announced.

"Takeshi Yamamoto! The 10th Rain Guardian of Vongola!" Yamamoto introduced.

"I am Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke began. He pointed to Lelouch who had now stood up. "This is Lelouch Lamperouge." Kisuke then pointed to Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo interrupted.

"You'll soon get to learn everyone else. Welcome aboard." Kisuke greeted both Gokudera and Yamamoto into the group literally with open arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Yamamoto and Gokudera stood there staring at Kisuke. "I have things to do." Lelouch said coldly as he headed down the hallway and into a room. After a few seconds, an explosion was heard. "DAMMIT! Uh... D-Don't worry everyone that was me!" Lelouch called out followed by another explosion. "That one wasn't! Damn thing!" A third explosion was heard. "CRAP! Uh... Ichigo? A little help would be VERY handy right now!" Lelouch requested in frustration as a nother explosion sounded. "On saying that, Bring down some more ammo!" Ichigo sighed in slight annoyance. "I'll be right back." Ichigo grunted as he walked to Lelouches location. He stopped for a moment. "White! you're needed!" Ichogo shouted. A few seconds later he was shot with four light blue shards of Ice sending him to the floor. "GAH! What the? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ichigo shouted in anger.

"I told you already. MY NAME IS WEISS! DON'T ME SEND YOU BACK TO AN ENGLISH CLASS!" Weiss yelled from the other side of the hall holding her Rapier in rage. "Easy Ichigo." Kisuke said with a slightly dark done. "She's armed." Kisuke finished.

"Well no shit." Ichigo said as he stoop up calmly. "Lelouch needs us down in the hanger Princess, and he hates to be kept waiting!" Ichigo called out as another explosion went off.

"DAMMIT ICHO GET YOUR ORANGE HAIRED ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Lelouch shouted in pure impatience.

"I'm on it!" Ichigo called back down to him. He sighed and then looked to Weiss. "I don't have time. You watch the newbies." Ichogo demanded as he ran off.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CARROT TOP!" Weiss called out in anger. She recomposed herself and then looked to everyone else. Her eyes gazed upon Gokudera and Yamamoto. She stood for a second staring at what appeard to be nothing. At a moments notice. Weiss' face grew a cherry red blush. "I-ICHIGO! WAIT FOR ME!" Weiss called out as she ran away making sure no one noticed.

"Well that was... Odd" Kisuke commented with a little confusion. "She has never acted that way before."

"I see." Yamamoto replied with a slight chuckle. "Nice to know that everyone can be themselves around here." He then said with a smile.

"Indeed." Kisuke said as he looked to a now twitching Tsuna. "Looks like sleeping beauty is coming out of his nap."

Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up slowly looking around the room. "Uh... w-what the-?"

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled in worry as he ran to Tsuna's side. He bowed in apology. Tsuna looked as confused as ever. And who could blame him? After all he has been asleep throughout this chapter.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned in confusion as he looked up. "Yamamoto!? H-How the?" Tsuna couldn't quite find the words to say to not make this sound weird. Gokudera stood but bowed his head in shame. "I failed." Gokudera said quietly.

"Huh?" Tsuna was still confused.

"I couldn't protect you, Jyuudaime. I'm not fit to be your right hand man." Gokudera continued.

"Uh... G-Gokudera-kun... I-It's okay." Tsuna said trying to calm him down.

Gokudera looked up. "That's why you're the best, Jyuudaime! you're so forgiving."

Kisuke simply looked to them watching the scene. "Wonderful. Moving on. I see you both have very varied ways of fighting." Kisuke began. He looked to Gokudera. "I'm gonna have to see you two in action before i decide what to do with you. After all. you know Tsuna, and i didn't expect him to have so much potential." Kisuke continued.

"Of course he does!" Gokudera interrupted. "That's why Jyuudaime is amazing. He doesn't have to show he is amazing all the time because it's always so obvious!" Gokudera preached. Tsuna looked to Gokudera with the strangest look as if to say that it was a huge exaggeration.

Yamamoto chuckled slightly. "I see it too. We help eachother out and bring out the best in eachother." Yamamoto finished.

"Glad to hear it." Kisuke stated bluntly. He was trying to get a point across, but these two were too outspoken to listen. "Can i continue? We need to get you two trained to your former level in this universe. Don't ask because i don't want to explain it again."

"Understood." Yamamoto simply answered and bowed.

"Well... If Jyuudaime did it... Then i suppose i should too." Gokudera answered sounding a little bit reluctant on it.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we begin training. However i'm sure you two are tired. But giving what Lelouch is up to-" He was interrupted by another explosion.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL ICHIGO!" Lelouch shouted in impatience.

"ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FIRED THE DAMN CANNON!" Ichigo retaliated.

"Calm down you two!" Weiss demanded trying to play peace keeper.

"DON'T GET INVOLVED!" Ichigo and LElouch yelled simultaniously.

Kisuke shook his head. "You two won't be sleeping for a while."

Not much was said regarding Gokudera and Yamamoto getting comfortable as Weiss ran to her room in tears soon after. Kisuke looked back at her and sighed. "Typical." Was his only comment.

"Well those two need to learn how to treat a lady." Yamamoto said as he walked down the hall and attempted to find Weiss.

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto walked off. "Since when did he become one for the ladies?" Gokudera asked himself. "What lady would even be interested in the baseball nut?" He asked himself again.

"You'll be surprised as to what haooenes in this little group." Kisuke responded calmly.

Yamamoto was walking down the halls looking for Weiss' door. he was reading the names for each one to himself. "Yang, Blake... AH here we go." Yamamoto said with a smile and knocked on the door. To no response he turned the door handle and gently pushed the door open.

"You okay?" He asked Weiss in concern. She was sat in the featle position on her bed with her back against the wall. Yamamoto knew that he has just asked a stupid question.

Weiss looked up to him. Luckily her face was red from crying which hid her blush quite well. "Don't worry. This happens sometimes. i shouldn't have gotten involved." Weiss replied.

"It's no excuse for them to get you like this." Yamamoto objected.

"I guess. They'll apologise once they've calmed down." Weiss said in reassurance.

"Right." Yamamoto answered not sure of what else to say. "So the orange hared one... Ichigo right? He's you're boyfriend?" Yamamoto asked in naivety. Weiss blushed heavily and shot him a look of embarrassment. "NO!" She quickly responded and hid her face with her knees.

"I see." Yamamoto replied and stood up. "I guess since we're living together. All of us i mean. I'll see you around." He smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Weiss just sat there for a moment pondering the conversation that just happened. In slight frustration with herself she stood up and threw hersomf onto her bed burying her face in the pillow to grown out her screams of anger, embarrassment and slight shame.

Yamamoto walked back down the hall and back to the main room in shot of everyone ele.

"Welcome back Romeo." Kisuke said with a massive grin. You and Gokudera have rooms down the other hall." Kisukle then finished as he headed outside.

"Thanks." Yamamoto replied. "Where are you going?" He then asked.

"I have things to do. Hopefully Ichigo and Lelouch will calm down by the time i'm back. You focus on getting ready for tomorrow." Kisuke ordered.

"Right!" Yamamoto agreed and was thrown down by the shaking of another explosion.

"FINALLY WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE!" Lelouch shouted in excitement dur to progress.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo shouted. " I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU SAY SOMETHIN'!?

"WHAT!? OH DON'T FREAKING TELL ME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Welp... That's my cue." Kisuke said as he turned to leave. "Try not to cause more trouble. We have enough of that already." He finished as he left the house and shut the door behind him.

Yamamoto stood himself up carefully hoping he wouldn't fall again. With a smile he took the oppertunity to run to his room and shut himself in there before any more trouble could catch him.

That night, Kisuke walked through an alleyway casually. He stopped after he walked into it a little. "You arrived" as male voice stated.

"I didn't think we were stating the obvious." Kisuke said sarcastically.

"Moving on. Did you bring it with you?"

"I did." Kisuke replied as he stepped closer and handed the male a case. The shaded male figure stepped out from the shadow of the wall he was previously leaning on, took the box and opened it. "Excellent." He picked up a silver ring and slid it onto his right middle finger. the ring reflected the light from the moon leving a purple flash for a second. The ring was silver and shield shaped. It bore three clam like shapes on the inside at the top. Under them was two horizontal right angle triangles with the points facing eachother. Under that it was sectioned by a stretched hexagon shaped to the bottom section of the shield in dark grey, inside that was a symbol of a silver cloud the same colour as the rest of the ring.

The figure smiled and reached into the case again taking out a small purple box. He inspected the box and smled as he put it in his inner brest pocket. "You may go." He then said as the two turned away from eachother. Kisuke began to walk away. "One more thing" The figure interrupted calmly. Kisuke turned around. "Thank you." The figure said then turned away from him and walked away. Kisuke shot a smile and then did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Lelouch and Gokudera were standing on top of the wall by around a cannon. "Urahara seems to think you're best up here when facing the Titans. So i'm gonna have to teach you how these things work." Lelouch stated not facing Gokudera.

"The best place for me to be is by Jyuudaime's side!" Gokudera respoded angrily.

"Well you can't so deal with it!" Lelouch ordered slightly impatiently. "When working like this you WILL be away from people you care about! And that hot headedness of yours will get you killed!" Lelouch stated in anger.

Gokudera shot a glare at Lelouch who continued demonstrating the cannon. It seemed as though Lelouch was a little interested in how it worked as well. But Gokudera wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it has something to do with the explosions from the night before. Either way Gokudera had to get this done, so he decided to pay attention.

Back at the base. Kisuke was wondering back into the house with a smaller case. He had been out for some reason. Possibly working on something? Anyway he stepped into his room. which no one seemed to go into and placed the small case on his desk. "Okay..." Kisuke began as he pressed the two buttons the clamped it shut and pulled the top up.

Inside the box was three rings similar to the one he gave the man. Two looked exactly the same except they had different symbols. One looked like a single drop of water, the other looked like a storm cloud of some kind. The third one however, was round and had a large blue jem in the middle of it. Kisuke smirked and pressed a button on an earpiece. "Lelouch... I need Gokudera... I need to get something from him."

Later that day, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing around Urahara and his desk. "You understand what i'm asking right?" Kisuke asked in a dark tone of voice.

"Yes." The other three answered simultaniously.

"Great." Kiske responded as he put a wrist band on the three of them, which was connected to their respective ring, which was also connected to three cases where the wire was put through a hole in the side of the box. "Now." Kisuke began again. "Just like back in your universe. I need you to think of the one thing that drives you to fight, imagine it flowing through you.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded and closed their eyes. They focused into the wristband as he commanded. the three began to glow each a different colour. Tsuna's was glowing Orange, Gokudera's was Red and Yamamoto's Blue. the wire lit up with the colours and traield to the rings and then into the box.

"OK." Kisuke said as he removed the wrist bands from the three. "You can go now." Kisuke said with a smile and waved them off. The three nodded and left the room in silence.

After the door was shut, Kisuke looked back to the rings and shut the case. He looked over to the box. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working. Kisuke smiled slightly at it. "Maybe this will give us a bit more of a chance against the Titans..."

later that day Ichigo went out to the local mart to stock up for supplies. He looked around at the stools to see what he could find. His attention diverted to what he thought was a familiar face with dark blue hair, and a white suit and cape. "I-I-?" Before he could get the name out his ear piece beeped. Ichigo pressed a button and spoke quietly. "Yeah?... Alright, I'm on my way." Ichigo let go of the button and ran back to the base. This was understandable as it had begun getting dark, staying out later would expose him. "Damn why do we even have to do this in secret? It really pisses me off!" Ichigo muttered to himself as he continued running.

Later that day, Everyone was sat in the main room. Kisuke walked into the room with a grim look on his face. He seemed unsettled. "Call me crazy... But there is a problem." Kisuke began darkly. Everyone looked towards him as he cleared his throat. "I have been studying the difference in Titan activity and durability of the current wall... Wall Maria."

"And?" Lelouch asked demandingly.

"It seems that it is heading in a negative manner... The more Titan activity there is, the more likely they are to break the wall down, meaning we may have to flee to wall Rose... Or Die trying." Kisuke finished with a look of dispare and distress.


	13. Chapter 13

Lelouch and Gokudera were preparing the canons. They were preparing for the worst. "Well... Looks like the finale is coming up." Lelouch said in preperation as he cleaned the cannons.

"I guess so..." Gokudera replied quietly. "I hope Jyuudaime is safe." Gokudera uttered to himself.

"We will soon find out." Lelouch commented. he seemed to know what Gokudera said even though it was not directed at him. Gokudera turned his head to face Lelouch. He looked angry but then sighed "Nobody asked you." Gokudera simply said jut to end the conversation.

Back at the base, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ichigo were changing into the Recon uniform. Tsuna looked to the others as he donned his X-Gloves and pulled them on tight, Yamamoto and Ichigo strapped on their 3D Maneuver Gear and then slip their jackets on ready for battle.

In a seperate room of the base, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were cleaning their weapons and preparing their own 3D Maneuver Gear despite never actually practising. "Come on Blake." Yang demanded with a stern voice. "Why aren't you putting them on?" she then questioned. Blake looked up from cleaning her weapon with a blank look on her face. "Because, Yang, We have never used one before, the most we know about them and how they work is through Kisuke explaining them to that kid and Carrot Top." Blake explained and then took a small deep breath. "No matter how you look at it. We would do more harm than good to the rest of the team out in the battle field." Blake finished as she stood up and placed her weapons in their holsters leaving the room.

Ruby watched Blake as she walked out of the door. "I think that is the most she has said throughout this entire season." She said in confusion.

"Not to mention it was so... What's the word i'm looking for?" Yand asked before finishing her sentance. "Melancholic?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! That's it!" Yang answered anyway.

"I heard that." Blake called out through the door. Yang covered her mouth and laughed.

The seven members stood in a line as Kisuke paced left and right in front of them, trying to hink of the words to say. he eventually stopped and stood in front of them facing down slightly. "I know what you was told seems scary. And you are all probably fearing for your lives." He paused for a moment and looked up to them with a sad expression.  
He sighed and began speaking again. "You have all grown up so much since i took you in. You have grown as fighters, as friends, as a family." Kisuke then took his hat off and held it to his chest.  
"We are heading into a battle where not just our lives, but the lives of everybody else here."  
He put his hat back on his head, keeping his hand in place he looked down. "So then." Kisuke began to conclude.  
He slowly raised his head with a proud smile across his face. "Lets give this dedicated audience the finale they are looking for!"

The seven looked to him standing straight. In unision they moved their left arm behind their back and their right arm across their chest, clenching their right fist in place over their chest. They all called out in unision, "Yes Sir!"


	14. Chapter 14 (Season Finale)

The team rushed out preparing their respective weaponary. Even Yamamoto rushed ahead of Tsuna, who even after doing the salute, had to mentally prepare himself. He reached into his pocket and held two pills in his hand. He thought for a moment, and then injested them quickly forgetting he could use his Hyper Dying Will mode without them. His eyes turned bright orange and the orange flame ignited on his forehead. without a word he extended his hands and shot out of the base leaving behind a trail of orange flame.

Outside the team were heading towards the wall. Tsuna was just behind but was catching up very quickly.

Gokudera and Lelouch looked down the outer side of the wall. They look upon Titans, more than they have ever seen. They were scratching at the wall, wanting to get in.

Ichigo and Yamamoto shot above the buildings using the 3D Maneuver gear, Tsuna just following them. They were drawing closer to the wall at breakneck pace, anticipating the coming battle.

Lelouch and Gokudera simply looked to eachother. They already knew what to do. With an exchange of nods, Lelouch jumped into his resting Knightmare frame and closed the cockpit. The Knightmare activated and rose into the air. Lelouch then proceeded to fly to the middle of the town and prepare to warn the villagers.

Lelouch landed in the middle of the town causing everyone around to focus on him. The cockpit shot out of the Knightmare Frame's back and lelouch stood as it opened. "Listen up!" Lelouch calmly yelled as loud as he could. "Everybody, you HAVE to get behind Wall Rose!" The villagers stood there, looking up at him confused. Was it the machine he had piloted? Or was it his words? He had no time to think about it. "It's the Titans! They're going to break down the Wall and they are going to do ot TODAY!" Lelouch Continued. He looked around to see nobody even batting an eye. In fact, they continued with what they were doing before he had arrived. The Titans haven't broken the wall down yet, and it seemed unlikely that they would today, at least, that's what the villagers had made themself believe. Lelouch sighed and yelled in desperation. "You have to believe me!"  
"Relax! We'll handle it!" A man said. He was wearing the uniform, exept the badge had two different coloured wings. One white, the other Blue. These must have been the official Recon Corpse. Lelouch disregarded this just after ne noticed. Lelouch looked him directly in the eye and yelled with increasing desperation. "YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" As he yelled, his left eye began to glow a dark pink colour, a small bird looking icon also appeared in his eye.

The man of Recon just looked at him blankly. "Alright." He said then turned to his men. "Evacuate the area. We need to get as many people as we can across to Wall Rose." He demanded blankly. Regardless, his men obeyed.  
Lelouch watched over the scene in confusion and shock. "The hell?" He asked himself just before jumping into his cockpit which then closed over him. He began looking around. Looking for something. "Could it be?" He asked himself again. He lifted his head up to see a not quite clear reflection of his face. Despite his blurry reflection, he could see his answer, his glowing left eye with the bird just under his pupil. "No..." He denied in shock. "It... It can't be..." He continued, his body shaking in either shock or fear. He knew what this was. He had recognised it. But he didn't want to say it.

Back on top of the Wall, Gokudera was loading the cannons. He would look back to see his friends, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ichigo standing on the building behind him. He smiled to them and stood up. "Well... Everything's ready." He said and looked over to a group of Recon members doing as he was just doing. One stood looking out to the city just as he was a moment ago.

A couple of seconds of peace passed in a thinderclap and a flash of lightning drawing the attention of everyone towards a Jiant that resembled a skinless man. It stood 60 Meters in height and was emitting smoke from it's body.

Gokudera turned away from the Titan and looked towards Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ichigo, who then looked down to the Ruby, Blake and Yang who were approaching the scene. Weiss took a different route to the rest of them, she came towards the group from the other side of the building.

Within seconds the men on the wall where forced off of the top. Gokudera grabbed the two remotes that were attached to his 3D Maneuver gear. he pulled a trigger causing the hooks to shoot out and dig into the wall. Gokudera reeled himself back up to the top. Yamamoto and Ichigo followed. Yamamoto landed on top of the wall next to Gokudera, but something stopped Ichigo. A Titan which appeared to be wearing a golden armour had broke through the wall and collided with Ichigo who was currently flying through the air. Many of the large beings taking human form began walking through the hole making their way into the city.

Ruby, Blake and Yang shot out their 3D Maneuver Gear and swung into action. Ruby taking a quick offensive unfolded her Cresent Rose into it's Scythe form and began hacking at the neck of the Titans she passed. She had connected the Cresent Rose to her 3D Maneuver Gear as the triggers where attached to the Scythe handle in a way that it would not affect the overall finctions.

Blake took a similar approach. She landed on top of a building and took out her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (or VBCS) named Gambol Shrowd. The were currently in the form resembling a pair of Kama and chain. She dropped them only to quickly grab the chains and preoceed swinging them at the incoming Titans, hitting certain points that would heal over by the time Ruby had cleaved off their head.

Yang was heading to the top of the wall to assist Gokudera who was currently firing the cannons down at the Titans killing some but missing others.

At this point Yamamoto had already swung into action slashing away at the Titans necks, he was out of practise so he felt the need to use both swords for each Titan. It was effective in kiling them. but reduced his kill streak by half. Regardless he continued.

Tsuna looked around, his flame upon his head. He knew what to do. Well, he thought it was worth a try. He stepped to the edge of the building which he had not moved from. He knew what to do. He knew he had to try. What he couldn't figure out was how effective it would be.

Ichigo had just managed to stabalise himself mid air. He pulled the triggers on his 3D Maneuver Gear and head towards the Titan that delt the killer left hook. What he wondered, was how it did so little damage to his body. The thought lingered in his head as he approached the Armoured Titan slashing away at any other Titan's neck. He was killing them, but he was distracted slightly. As he approached the Armored Titan, He fully prepared himself. He raised his swords high and reshot his 3D Maneuver Gear onto the Titans left shoulder, he reeled himself in and began running up the Titans left arm ready to strike. He was almost there. The Titan grabbed Ichigo in his right hand and threw him away like trash.

Ichigo crashed into a building with such force that it fell down and buried him in rubble.  
The Armoured Titan approached him. It wasn't very happy right now. It raised it's fist and threw it down onto Ichigo who managed to catch it, but was thrown into the rubble from the inpack. As he crahed, a few things went through his head. Not how he blocked that hit. Not how he survuved the previous one. He just knew that he had to protect the people

That moment, his chest was pierced by a large pointed wooden pillar. Where he was laying erupted in a large amount of energy causing more buildings to collaps increasing the amount of rubble that piled onto Ichigo.

The Armoured Titan approached the rubble and reached down to grab Ichigo. Within the moment. a Large white hand shot out of the rubble and grabbed the face of the Armoured Titan. The white hand then pushed the Armoured Titan backwards as the rubble began to fall off of a second Titan that seemed to have replaced Ichigo. It stood at 15 meters in height, had pure white skin with black lines coming from a whole in the chest and going over both sides of it's face. It's wrists and neck were covered in a red fur. upon it's white face with black lines covering either side over his eyes, there were two large pointed horns that came out from it's temples and shot forward. It had a torn Hakama covering it's legs and waist length broght orange hair.

For a few moments it just stood there. Holding the face of the Armoured Titan. It then let out a grounshaking roarthat drew the attention of everyone, even Tsuna.

Kisuke stepped outside the base and looked towards where the roar came from, he observed the two Titans. "Another Titan?" He said in a sarcastic shocked tone. "I had no idea." He then finished in the same tone and walked back into his house.

The White Titan threw the Armoured Titan a few feet away from it causing it to hit the ground. The White Titan then picked up a large wooden pillar and swang it to it's side causing a gust of wind to rattle the town behind it.  
The Armoured Titan stood and took stance ready to challenge the White Titan. The White Titan roared and the Armoured Titan ran to attack. The White Titan raised the pillar over to his left shoulder while holding it with it's right hand. The armoured Titan continued to run until it was strick in the head and sent to the ground by the White Titan who had just looked at it, dropped the pillar and continued on it's way.

Tsuna looked away from the scene and then looked back up at the Titan that stood 60 meters tall. He shot fire from both his hands and flew towards Gokudera hovering next to him. "Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna began. He pointed at the titan while using one hand to stay in the air. "I need you to keep it busy." he then demanded.  
"B-But Jyuudaime!" Gokudera protested. "You could."  
"I'll be alright. Distract it." Tsuna said as he launched himself into the air and behind the head of the Titan.

Gokudera sighed then aimed the cannon at the Titan. "Alright. Here goes nothing." He said and fired the cannon. "Explode!"

The White Hollow had killed many other Titans now, he looked down at them and was struck in the nape of the neck wand was sent crashing down the the floor. The Man of Recon continued onwards leaving the White Titan for dead.

Yamamoto had caught up with Ruby and Blake on top of a building where they were resting. Ruby was watching Yang head over to the cannons where Gokudera was firing them at the 60 meter high Titan. Blake watched Weiss limp over tired, injured and weak. The current state of the four of them.

Lelouch entered the battle field launching missles at the necks of many Titans blowing them up as he proceeded to attack the ones that were walking through the wall.

Yamamoto looked away from Lelouch handling the Titans and looked over to the Colossal Titan. It seemed like that would be a good name to call it, giving he had no idea that was the actual name of the thing. However what caught his eye was Tsuna who had his right arm outstreched behind him and his left hand clenched as a fist held up to face level.

Tsuna began speking to himself. "Soft Flame behind for support..." He was speaking like he was reading instructions, or preparing for something. a large amount of bright orange flame emitted from the outstretched hand.

At the scene of the White Hollow's demise, Kisuke walked over to it. He reached into the Whie Titan's neck and pulled out a 15 year old boy with bright orange hair and lacking a top. Steam came from the wound on the Titans neck. Kisuke pulled the unconscious Ichigo and himself to the docks where people where preparing to head behind Wall Rose and boarded it. He whispered to the boat driver who nodded to him and then sat back in his chair.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and now that things had cleaned up for him, Lelouch were all watching Tsuna, unsure of what was coming.

Tsuna kept the light orange flame ablaze behind him and continued mutering to himself. "And a hard Flame..." A darker coloured orange flame covered his hand as he faces his fist towards the Titan and opened the hand spreading his fingers wide. "Checking the Symmetry reader..." He continued as the Hard Flame got stronger. Tsuna stood there for a tense second. Everyone watched him from their positions just waiting. Tsuna spoke. "Hey, Titan!" He called out sternly and confidently.

The Colossal Titan turned to face Tsuna slowly. It looked at Tsuna for a second. Tsuna then took a small breath, "X-Burner." Tsuna said. Just a second later, the dark orange Flame covering Tsuna's left hand had fired towards the Colossal Titan like a blast of Fire. The fire completly consumed the head of the Colossal Titan. The team looked up at Tsuna in awe. As the Fire vanished. so Did the Colossal Titan. Tsuna hovered for a brief moment before the flames on his hands and head vanished and he fell to the ground.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out in fear.  
"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera also called out.

Everyone watched as Tsuna fell from the sky. As he was about to pass the wall. a man about a year older than Tsuna jumped from the roof closest to the wall, onto the top of the wall, then jumped off of the wall catching Tsuna before falling onto his feet firmly on the ground below. He stood for a moment, then fell to his knees. He said quietly to the unconscious Tsuna. "You owe me, Herbivour."

The man walked back in through the hole in the wall, followed by Lelouch in his Knightmare frame. The whole team came running to see Tsuna. However, Lelouch called from his intercom. "We don't have time! We gotta get to the docks!"

The team agreed and they all proceeded to run towards the far end of Wall Maria. The man carying Tsuna was a little ahead of the rest of them. but they were keeping up a good pace.

The group arrived at the docks where there was only one boat left. "Hey!" Kiske called out to them with a smile on his face. The others smiled back and boarded the boat.

The group sat on the outside deck of the boat. they all sat in a circle around Tsuna. except the other man he was leaning on a wall a little away from them.

"He'll be fine." Kisuke said. "He just needs to regain his energy." Kisuke raised Tsunas left hand to look at the now destroyed glove. "Well... We gotta get these fixed." He said in slight annoyance. "Hibari!" He called out to the other man. "Come sit with us!" He demanded.

"I don't like crowds." Hibari protested.

"Come on! Sit!" Kisuke joking demanded again chuckling about it.

"If you try involving me in a crowd one more time, kamikurosu." Hibari said in an irritated yet calm but threatening tone

"Someone's touchy." Kisuka said in his usual joking manner. He laughed it off and then cleared his throat. "I could only save a few of the important things. Sadly we will have to start anew with the base and most of the gear. however i also saved your personal belongings. But let it be known everyone, this is just the beginning." Kisuke stated in a dark, serious tone knowing full well that everyone was taking this seriously.

"Buuuut let's save all of that for next season!" Kisuke said as he bagan laughing in his usual manner.

_A.N: "Kamikurosu" literally means "To bite to death" or "I'll bite you to death" it is Hibari's catchphrase._

To be continued... Next season.


End file.
